Chasing Legends
by StBridget
Summary: Max and the team find out about Danny. AU Dragon!Danny verse.


Part of the Dragon!Danny verse.

Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's commandeered a car and is heading for the highway! He has a hostage!"

"Roger that. We're in pursuit," Det. Danny Williams acknowledge fellow Five-0 Task force member Chin Ho Kelly as his partner Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett aimed the Camaro in the direction their suspect had taken.

Their suspect had run when the task force had come to apprehend him. Chin and the fourth member of the task force, Kono Kalakaua, had taken off on foot while Danny and Steve had run back to the car to try to head him off.

That led to Danny and Steve chasing the armed suspect and his hostage up a winding mountain road with sheer cliffs on one side and a sharp drop-off to the ocean on the other. The suspect took a curve to fast and veered off the side of the road, through the guard rail and over the cliff into the ocean.

"Shit!" Danny exclaimed. Steve stopped the Camaro, and Danny leaped out, immediately starting to strip.

"Danny, you can't go after them! How are you going to explain it?" Steve asked.

"I don't have a choice, Steve. They'll die before a rescue crew gets here. Maybe the world would be better off without that scumbag, but there's an innocent civilian in there."

Chin and Kono pulled up and got out of the car. Chin had his phone out. "I'll call for a rescue crew."

"No time," Danny said, moving towards the edge of the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Kono asked. "You're not a strong enough swimmer to go after them!"

"She's right," Chin agreed. " _Steve's_ not even a good enough swimmer. It's suicide."

"I'm not going to swim." Danny leaped off the cliff before anyone could stop him, changing in mid-air into a 30-foot golden dragon.

"Holy shit," Kono breathed. "Danny's a _dragon_?"

"Yeah." Steve sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this one. The paperwork's going to be a bitch."

Chin chuckled. "Danny'd say it serves you right after the times he's had to explain your antics."

"Not funny," Steve grumbled. "Seriously, you're taking this well."

Chin shrugged. "I grew up on the island. My aunts and uncles have been repeating the legends to me since I was a kid. Guess it's not too hard to believe such things really exist."

"I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around it," Kono admitted. "It's easy enough to accept the possibility intellectually, but seeing it's still something else."

"He's pretty impressive, isn't he?" Steve commented, looking out at Danny.

"Yeah."

The team watched as Danny dove towards where the car was slowly sinking. He wrapped his front claws around the car, shattering the side windows. Wings straining, he lifted the car up and began laboriously flying back to where the others were standing. They could hear two sets of screams coming from the car.

"Thank god, they're alive," Kono said feverently.

Chin began dialing his phone.

Steve stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Calling for help."

"You can't. How are you going to explain this?"

"Call Max," Kono suggested.

"Good idea," Steve approved. "Somehow I doubt he'll have a problem with Danny being a dragon."

"Yeah," Chin agreed. "He'll probably be awestruck and have a million questions."

Danny landed with the car. The team moved towards the car, wondering how they'd get the passengers out, unsure of their state. Danny solved the problem by ripping off the top with his claws.

By the time Max arrived, Danny had changed back into human form and redressed. Max efficiently assessed the passengers, who had sustained minor injuries from the impact and the airbags. He seemed unphased by a water-logged car with a missing roof and dripping passengers standing on the side of the road. "Aren't you going to ask what happened."

"I assume you were engaged in a high-speed chase when the car swerved off the road and into the ocean."

"Yes, but don't you want to know how it got back up here?" Kono persisted.

"Yes, now that you mention it, I am curious," Max admitted.

"I'm a dragon," Danny supplied.

Max looked at him appraisingly. "That explains quite a bit, actually."

"Like what?" Steve asked. He knew what behaviors it explained for him, but he was curious as to what Max had noted.

"The cheap apartments but the expensive car, for example. That indicates hoarding tendencies, generally spending sparingly, but splurging on shiny toys."

Chin chuckled at that. "That does explain it."

"Also," Max continued, "the fiery temper."

"I always assumed that was just his Irish and Italian background," Kono said.

"That's part of it, but being a dragon does contribute," Danny admitted.

"May I have the honor of observing you in your dragon form?" Max asked.

Danny shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He changed again.

Max admired the dragon now perched on the cliff's edge. "Magnificent."

Danny changed back. "Thank you. I'm rather pleased with it myself."

Max returned to business. "Now, I think it's time to get these two to a proper medical facility."

"Right." The team leapt into action, and with that, it became just another day for Five-0.


End file.
